


Breathe Me In

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [3]
Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: Mulder gets into a fight in a bar, Scully drives him home and they might find some peace for the night.





	Breathe Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I might be in love with this piece, just might.

The car door was closed.  
She took a loud deep breath, facing forward before she turned to look at him. He was awake, studying his hands with a lost expression on his face. She couldn’t help the worry growing in her chest nor the pain that took over her expression.  
“Mulder,--”  
“I’m sorry, okay… Can we please just--” he stopped abruptly, annoyed with himself for a moment. “Can you please just drive me back to the house?”  
‘The house’, not ‘home’, not ‘our house’. His words had some poison to them but she didn’t comment on them, deciding not to engage.  
Silently she nodded and started the car.  
They didn’t speak on their way to the house, he just kept staring out the window like a grounded child, while she sometimes glanced over at him to see how he was doing. She didn’t utter a word, a part of her blaming herself for the whole situation.  
He could make her feel guilty even when she was right, she was right and yet she felt like shit.  
She wanted to say something, anything; wanted to regain control, decided to remain silent, knowing nothing would work. She would have to swallow the feeling all the way back to her own apartment, wait until the morning so she could go back to normal, or at least try.  
She wished she could scream, wished he could scream at her, wished they could fight. Anger would replace the pain for time enough. Or so she hoped.

 

The car came to a halt and she took her time before facing him. He didn’t utter a word as he undid his seatbelt and grabbed his coat. He didn’t even look at her before muttering a low “Thank you”  
“Mulder” she stopped him from leaving the car.  
He held the door open, waiting. “Yeah?” his words no more than a groan.  
“I’ll walk with you,” she said, getting out of the car and walking over to him. “Are you okay?”  
“I can walk” he replied, a hint of venom in his words. Clearly, he didn’t want her pity, her concern but he also wasn’t stopping her.  
They walked together towards the house.  
“What happened?” her question came when they got to the porch.  
“I got into a fight”  
“You know this is not what I meant”  
Mulder turned around and faced her. “You left, this is what happened”  
“This is not on me, Mulder, not this time”  
“What do you want me to say?” he got louder, angrier. “Huh? You can leave now, Dr Scully. I’m home, I’m fine, you don’t have to worry”  
“You’re not fine”  
“I don’t care anymore, okay? You shouldn’t either!”  
She walked towards him with firm steps. “I’m your friend and I’m your physician, of course, I care”  
“Is this what we are?” Mulder fired back. “Friends, Doctor?”  
“This is not the ti--”  
“It’s never the time for you!”  
“Mulder, get inside”  
“You can go now”  
“I’m not leaving you”  
“Now that is a shock”  
Suddenly his cheek was burning and he was facing his side, he never saw the slap coming.  
There was a big moment of silence, a pregnant pause.  
“Okay, Doctor, you win,” Mulder said and made his way inside the house.  
Scully takes a moment to process what had just happened between them. When had they become such a mess?  
She didn’t give her mind time to answer, just walked into the house.

 

“I’m sorry”  
The sound of his voice made her turn towards the kitchen entrance.  
He had just showered, the towel was still hanging on his shoulders. He was wearing close to nothing, clearly his attire for bed, nothing she was unaccustomed with. Or used to be.  
“Sorry for being a jerk” he added.  
“I would offer you coffee, but I believe you should get some sleep” she commented, dismissing the apology as unnecessary.  
“You should stay,” he said, his words getting her attention. “Just for tonight, it is late and it’s a long drive back to your place”  
She considered for a moment.  
“I can take the couch if you need me to”  
“It’s okay, Mulder… You should go to bed”  
“I was mad at you” he confessed. “You were right and I was angry, so I got drunk and got into a fight. Pretty stupid really… I’m sorry”  
She smiled a little at him. “Get some rest, Mulder”  
He smiled back, nodded and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder. She watched he hesitate before he spoke again. “I do love you, you know”  
“I know, Mulder”  
Another moment of hesitation, he wanted to say something else but gave up and walked away. She waited for him to leave, waited until she could think about his words, think about them.  
Leaving him, leaving the house was painful. Necessary, but painful. She just hoped it had been worth it.

 

She never knew what made her break.  
The sound of her footsteps made him sit up on the bed, he found her entering the room. Her shoes were undone and thrown out of the way quickly and skilfully. His eyes followed her fingers as she undid the buttons of her blouse.  
“Tell me to stop” she whispered almost as if she didn’t want him to hear it.  
“I can’t” he whispered back watching her get closer, feeling the heat taking over. It had been a while. He swallowed down hard.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Me too”  
She kissed him slowly, hands on his face while his lay on her hips. Her blouse met the floor shortly followed by her bra.  
When he took her breast into his mouth she knew they were doing this for all the wrong reasons, she also knew they couldn’t stop now. They’d crash and burn together and she was not sure she would regret it, honestly, she wasn’t sure she cared anymore.  
His hands undid her pants and soon he grabbed her ass forcefully, pulling her closer.  
Scully pulled him for a deep kiss while her hands got rid of his underwear. She felt him hardening against her skin, their bodies touching in a lot of places, one of his hands teasing her nipples to hardness.  
For a fleeting moment, she wished she could hate him, however, she knew they had built something beyond hate. She would always love him more than she could ever be angry at him, the other way around was equally true. They were two parts of the same thing.  
Mulder sat on the bed and enjoyed the feeling of her straddling him. Her hands moved between them, caressing, teasing. He savoured the slow act of getting rid of her panties.  
It felt like burning up. He needed the contact, needed to touch her, to feel her skin, to kiss her all over.  
Scully took his erection in her hand, aligning it at her entrance.  
“Not yet” he whispered.  
“Mulder, please, let me…”  
“Just a little bit more” he pleaded softly in her ear.  
Her back met the mattress and his body covered hers. He kissed her lips briefly before making a trail of slow long kisses down her chin, neck, breasts and stomach, pausing a little before proceeding to her navel. His lips found the inside of her thighs and took his time there.  
“Mulder…” she prompted in a whimper.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay…” he replied moving up to kiss her mouth deeply.  
Dana was glad to have him slid inside of her slow and deep, a soft gasp escaping her lips.  
They moved together in a quiet rhythm, their kisses and gentle vocalizations filling the room. Together they surrender to something almost outside their control, a need crafted after years of relationship.  
She let out pleased whimpers when his strokes got harder, her nails left marks on his back, she grabbed his ass, felt him bite and suck at her skin.  
She couldn’t regret this even if she tried to.  
“Scully…” her name came in a hoarse tone that made her bit her lip. She felt his hand between them, felt his mouth on her skin, his movements inside her.  
He came first, but she followed shortly after, marking his shoulders with her nails.  
Mulder kept his face buried in the curve of her neck as they tried to breathe right again.  
“Please, stay” he whispered.  
They couldn’t, they shouldn’t, yet she also couldn’t care.  
Scully nodded and pulled him closer, as if it were possible, basked in the feeling of his weight on her again. She closed her eyes, not wanting to thing until morning. He helped her with that.

**Author's Note:**

> 84\. Needy, clingy sex


End file.
